This document relates to a new and improved bracket subassembly for mounting a recliner seat to a cross car support of a motor vehicle as well as to a seat assembly incorporating that bracket subassembly. Advantageously, the bracket subassembly functions to reinforce the cross car support thereby increasing the strength of the connection while also allowing for simple and efficient assembly particularly at the connection point at the inboard seat back frame arm.